1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a burglarproof system for automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 186457/91 discloses a prior-art burglarproof system for automotive vehicle in which the outer cylinder of a magnetic cylinder has a tumbler switch disposed near a steering wheel of an automotive vehicle and closed in cooperation with a magnetic tumbler, the magnetic tumbler operating against a tumbler spring in cooperation with a magnetic key inserted into a keyway defined in the inner cylinder of the magnetic cylinder and in which an AND logic connects the tumbler switch to a conventional ignition system switch disposed near the magnetic cylinder and in which a control means consisting of an MPU receives outputs of the AND logic and controls a fuel injector, an igniter and an ignition capacitor.
Therefore, since the prior-art burglarproof system employs the magnetic cylinder disposed near the steering wheel and an automotive operator actuates the tumbler switch using part of key magnets of the magnetic key inserted into the magnetic cylinder, there is a drawback in that a third person (i.e., burglar) which has duplicated the magnetic key can improperly start the automotive vehicle although the employment of the AND logic appear to provide a double security.